Girl I'll never understand
by New Millenium Team
Summary: Gourry believes that Lina doesn't love him anymore (100 LG) based on a song by the Blue. interresting story
1. Gourry's thoughts

Inês A.K.A Crazy Angel  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Girl, i'll never understand" (that would be Blue  
) nor do I own Slayers.  
Summary: This is my first fic and is a 100% L/G history. If you don't like  
it, you can do another thing... Kiss my @$$, because I am a L/G fanatic!!^_^  
  
Girl I'll never understand  
This is a story of how it is  
Lovin' every morning  
Good loving every night  
That is why I gave you,  
And you were so satisfied  
Dinner on the table  
There were flowers in the bed  
Anything you ask for  
Was it all real or just in my head?  
  
It was a beautiful Spring afternoon. The breeze was fresh and the sky was  
wonderfully blue that it could be noticed, it would invite the people of  
Seyruun to walk around the country, and eve the kid would go outside and  
play near the lake. The Slayers gang have reached Seyruun about a week ago,  
and Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadiss took that fine Spring day to take  
some rest from their crazy adventures. Lina and Amelia went shopping, Zel  
went to the Library to try find a cure for his accursed body. Still Gourry  
was not in the mood to do anything in this fine day, even with all the  
people walking around happily, enjoying the lovely day, he didn't find the  
motive to have a good time.  
Gourry was jus sited in the garden of the Seyruun castle for so long, after  
listened when Lina told Zel that she and Amelia were going for a walk.  
  
"Lina knew that Zel was not going with tem, because he already said that he  
was going to find some books that might turn him back to normal," Gourry  
said to himself "but why didn't she ask me if I wanted to go with them? I  
know that Lina and Amelia are powerful, but what if they get attacked and  
they need help? Sometimes I just don't know what goes on in Lina's head!"  
  
The wind blow on his face and his hair was waving with the taste of the  
wind. Poor Gourry just could not stop thinking about Lina.  
  
"I and Lina have confessed our felling for each other, and our relating was  
going alright, but these last days, especially when we arrived to Seyruun,  
Lina's being so distant to me. She's so different...........our nights of love  
just disappeared, and I can not surprise her anymore. What is wrong with  
her? Could be that what we live like was really real, or was it all just  
fruit of my imagination? I just don't know............Doesn't she like me any more?  
  
Poor Gourry was starting to fall in despair...........  
+++  
  
To be continue................. 


	2. Goodbye Lina

Chapter 2  
+++  
  
Think now, of what it should've been  
Our love, all it could do to be  
If you were ever wondering...  
I'm doing fine, but in my mind.  
I could never believe, never understand  
How you could do this to me  
Enough is enough, done all I can  
Now you are gonna lose me  
Throwing away our yesterdays  
Everything we planned  
Now you're a girl, I'll never understand  
How are you felling now?  
Are you happy now?  
I'm doing just fine  
  
Gourry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Zelgadiss  
yell , witch means that he in a desperation state because he didn't find  
the spell that could turn him back to normal. Gourry still didn't leave the  
spot he was in and still felt that he had no meaning in Lina's life:  
"I'm really not that smart, I've cause some troubles to Lina........... But we  
have to admit that she has a real bad temper. I still don't know if I can  
keep up with it, as soon has she arrives, I will have a talk with her. Yes  
that is what I'll do."  
  
Like has if Lina had heard him, she and Amelia had returned to the castle,  
very enjoyable with their life's. Zel also appeared, incredibly tired.  
Gourry, by understanding that Lina has returned, runs inside the castle,  
and the 4 of them had catered in the hall.  
"Well Zel, did you find anything?" asked Amelia in her happy tone.  
"No, nothing so far, but I'm not going to give up!"  
"Now that is the spirit!!!!!!!!!" cried Lina  
"Hum............Lina.............." said Gourry.  
"What now Gourry?" asked Lina with no enthusiasm in her voice.  
"I.......I need to talk to you."  
"Not now Gourry, I'm tire and I want to take a bath!"  
"But Lina.............it's urgent ."  
"NOT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not in the move on hearing ya!" yelled Lina has  
she turn her back on him.  
"Lina inverse, you should talk to Gourry that way!" protested Amelia.  
"I'll talk to him later ok?" Said Lina has she went back to her room.  
  
"I apologise in Linas name Gourry." Said Amelia "I don't know what is with  
her today."  
"It's ok..............it's ok............."  
"Once more, im sorry. Excuse me." And Ameira left back to her room.  
Poor Gourry was once more in his angst matter, and Zel noticed that.  
"Something wrong Gourry?"  
  
"No I'm ok. I'm going back to my room."  
  
+++  
Lina was already in the Baths when Amelia appeared, and the look on her  
face was one of those looks when she is really angry.  
"Jesus, Amelia" said Lina surprised by the angry look on the princesses  
face. "What's with the angry face?"  
  
"You know very well why!!!! Why did you talk to Gourry like that?"  
"Was I rude? "  
"RUDE!!!!!!!!!!!" snapped Amelia "You yelled at him!!!!!!!!!! He doesn't  
deserve to be treated like this! You two were getting along just fine, but  
all of a student you started to yell more to him, and you practically don't  
pay attention to him.......... So why Lina? Why?  
  
"Well....................................it's just..................................I afraid to lose Gourry, after what  
happened in the Hellmaster incident. Don't forget that Sylphiel is probably  
still in love with him............and beside that..........this is all new feeling for  
me, I'm still not use to it. And I' so afraid that he will leave me because  
of this. I love him, but I'm so afraid." Said Lina .  
  
"I see, but still he has proven many times that he will not leave you, no  
matter what. And Sylphiel is nothing but a friend to him. So right after,  
you finish your bath, you are going to talk to him, explain every thing,  
and apologise, ok?"  
"Ok! "said Lina "I'm going to talk to him NOW!"  
+++  
Lina retuned back to her room to get dressed, while doing that she notice a  
letter in her bed with her name written on it. After she finished dressing  
she opened the Letter and started to read.  
`To my dear Lina.  
  
I can not understand what is going on in the last few days. Today I try to  
talk to you but you refused to do it. I thought that if our love would  
grow, little by little, but I was wrong. I've done every thing that I  
could, but I can not take it anymore my despair.  
So I decided to leave. I need to think about all this, and I need to do it  
alone. I must be sure that I want to carry on with our relationship.  
I don't know if I will return one day or not. Please don't worry about me  
and take care of your self. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you more in the past,  
but you have hurt me more and I can not take it anymore.  
The one that loves you.  
Gourry Gabrieve.´  
  
"No..............it can't be!" Lina started to cry "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"What's wrong Lina?" Asked Amelia getting into Linas room. "I hear a yell  
and I got scared. What happened?"  
  
"Gourry.............he left me!" said Lina hading the letter to Amelia  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Amelia after finishing reading the  
letter.  
"I'm going to find him! He can not be so far away!"  
"Do you want me and Zel to join you?"  
"No Amelia! This is something I must do by myself."  
  
"Good luck then!"  
"Thanks!" after that, Lina left on search for Gourry.  
  
+++  
  
In the woods, on the exits of the city of Seylune.  
  
"I hope that she reads the letter. Maybe this way, with me far away from  
her, she can be happy. Has for me, I'll try to be happy and maybe one day,  
I might see her again." Gourry thought to himself, on his way to the woods. 


	3. Lina's despair

Chapter 3  
Covered you in diamonds  
Gave you summer in th4e sun  
And at that moment  
I had only just begun  
Got you the designers  
From every magazines  
Baby if I'd known then  
All this pain inside would never be  
Girl you are a mystery  
So glad, that we're history  
Guess we were never meant to be  
And I'm doin' fine, but in my mind...  
I could never believe, never understand  
How you could do this to me  
Enough is enough, done all I can  
Now you are gonna lose me  
Throwing away our yesterdays  
Everything we planned  
Now you're a girl, I'll never understand  
+++  
"I'm I doing the right thing?" Gourry thought to himself "I should have  
talk to her personally, instead of leaving her that leather.........No, no way.  
Lina was already despising me for too long, and as much as I like her, I  
can not take her despise. I gave her all my love, but she didn't know how  
to take it. The true is that we were not made for each other, and that is  
more than the enough reason for me to leave...........I must forget her, and  
start a new life."  
+++  
  
In that exact moment, Lina was running to the woods.  
  
"I can't believe that Gourry has done this to me! He didn't need to leave!"  
said Lina has she ran to the woods. "Please Gourry, don't go! Forgive me."  
  
Now it was Lina's turn to fall in despair, all of this because of Gourry.  
She loves him. That is the true.  
  
All right, back to the story  
  
Gourry keep on in his way, without looking behind and also not knowing that  
Lina was looking for him. His head was on the moon, thinking how his life  
was going to be different now.  
  
"Will I ever forget Lina and find someone who truly loves me? Well, for  
that I still have Sylphiel. There is a chance..........."  
  
Still, he didn't know that, in that exact moment, Lina was trying to find  
him  
+++  
to be continue 


	4. The girl he'll never understand

Chapter 4  
  
Are you happy now baby?  
That we´re history  
Yeah, yeah  
Think now, of what it should've been  
Our love, all it could do to be  
If you were ever wondering...  
I'm doing fine, but in my mind.  
I´m just throwing away our yesterdays  
Giving it up our the plan we made  
I could never believe, never understand  
How you could do this to me  
Enough is enough, done all I can  
Now you are gonna lose me  
Throwing away our yesterdays  
Everything we planned  
Now you're a girl, I'll never understand  
  
"Gourry, where are you?" whispered Lina, most to her self.  
  
It was already night, and Lina was exhausted for running so much, looking  
for Gourry, so she decided to spot a little and catch her breath. What she  
didn't know was that a group of bandits were watching her.........  
  
"Well, well...what we have here?" Smirked one of the bandits.  
  
"Give us all of your money!" demanded another bandit.  
  
"You guys don't know with who your messing here!" said Lina "El-  
elmmic...Lance...  
Lina could not pronounce her spell because of the fact that she is tire, so  
the bandits started to beat her.  
  
+++  
  
From far Gourry awakes from his dream world when he heard someone yelling.  
  
"What the......."  
  
Gourry start running to where the yelling was coming from. When he got  
there he saw a group of bandits that were kicking and punching the person  
that was yelling. When he saw that the person had red hair, he immediately  
recognized Lina.  
  
"Lina! Let her go NOW!!!" demanded Gourry.  
  
"And who are you to give us orders?" asked one of the bandits.  
  
"The one who is going to kill you!" said Gourry has he got his sword "LIGHT  
COME TO ME!!!"  
  
"DAMN! Let's get out of here!" and the group of bandits ran for their  
lifes.  
  
+++  
  
"Lina, Lina are you alright?"  
  
"Gourry..........I finally found you!  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came...........I came after you Gourry. I came after you, because I LOVE YOU  
Gourry! I love you.  
  
"Lina....."  
  
"I'm sorry Gourry, I'm sorry. I know that I didn't give you all the  
attention and all the love you deserve, but I was afraid that you would  
leave me, and that some day you would go back to Sylphiel........I'm afraid of  
losing you!" said Lina with tears running down her face. "Please Gourry,  
don't leave me........."  
  
Lina managed to get up and hugs Gourry, her arms wrapping around his neck.  
Gourry could feel her heart beating. He pushes her a little away and lifts  
her head so she could see his eyes..........  
  
"I will never leave you Lina, I love you." He approaches his face to Lina,  
kissing her, felling her soft lips.  
  
"Gourry..........You are not leaving anymore, are you?  
  
"Of course not silly."  
  
"That's gooooooooood............."  
  
Lina ended up fainting but Gourry manage to get her before she hits the  
ground. He carried her right to the direction of Seyruum Castle.  
  
"She is a little temperamental" said Gourry looking to the sleepy Lina in  
his arms. "She is grouchy and a little exocentric, but she is the person I  
love the most. But still, you are the Girl I'll never understand  
  
The end  
  
AN : this is my first fic , but it didn't end up bad, did it?  
I hope you like it, when I said that this is a 100% L/G FIC I mean  
it!!!!!!! I don't like Sylphiel, so I would never stand for an S/G fic, NO  
WAY!!!!! For me L/G 4ever  
  
BYE ^_^ 


End file.
